


Shh, You Don’t Want To Wake Them!

by Universe of Prince (PrinceThomas)



Series: Tales of Amatina [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, mentioned prostitution, nokken/satyr, paying for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceThomas/pseuds/Universe%20of%20Prince
Summary: Thomok gets hit with late-night horniness and decides to hit up his favorite little lamb.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tales of Amatina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001451
Kudos: 3





	Shh, You Don’t Want To Wake Them!

Thomok rolled onto his side and growled in annoyance at his perpetually eternal arousal. He had tried everything! He jerked off, he snuck a quickie with a stableman he met when they were in town, and he even tried to drink his horniness away! With a soft bite to his lip, he rose from his bedroll and tiptoed to the bedroll by the fireplace Kaler made. Thomok’s blanket and pillow was closer to the trees, but he found comfort by the fire. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he took his gaze away from the fire and to Manel, who was right by his feet. He kicked the satyr’s shoulder hard enough to wake him within a few seconds.

”Mmnh, Thomok?” Manel asked, his eyes still bleary and mind still exhausted. “What is going on?”

”I’m horny.” Thomok quietly announced.

”You’re always horny.” Manel responded before he turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

”I wanna to blow ya.” Thomok grumbled in frustration. That most certainly woke Manel up. 

“I beg your pardon?” He squeaked as he shot up straight and gave Thomok an incredulous look, a look of _‘are you fucking delusional?’_

“Ya heard me lamb. I wanna blow ya, suck ya off, y’know?” Thomok explained with a roll of his sky blue eyes. Manel shook his head and blushed, at that point he wasn’t sure if his face was truly that hot or if the fire’s heat was screwing with his heat perception. “So can I?”

”Absolutely not!” Manel hissed “The others are right here!” He gestured to Kaler, who was by the gathered weapons, and GabWin, who was asleep against a fairly decent-sized rock. 

“Then ya better be quiet when I’m down there, hmm?” Thomok hummed as he shed his shirt and threw it vaguely towards his bedroll. “C’mon, isn’t it a lil’ kinky? Fuckin right next’ta our questmates?” 

Manel bit his lip and whined softly. “Y-you can’t just _say_ things like that Thomok! People might get the wrong idea!”

”About what? That the sweet lil lamb likes to get fucked by the hothead nøkken? It’s not like anyone’s gonna know if ya keep your mouth shut!” Thomok teased with a playful smile. He got to his knees and placed his hand on Manel’s chest. "C'mon, just a lil' blowie, nothin' too serious!” Thomok teased. “C'moooon, if ya keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, I'll make it good!" 

Manel took a hesitant breath in and out. "I... Alright, but you _must_ behave! None of that kinky... prostitute magic!"

"Prostitute magic?" Thomok laughed in disbelief.

"That thing you do when you erm... you make me lose control of my voice."

"That just means I'm too good! Now, pull that blanket down, I wanna touch ya."

Thomok gave Manel a salacious grin as he straddled Manel and stroked his horns softly as his fuckbuddy shuddered and sighed out shakily; "N-no need to tease, you said it would be quick." Thomok huffed and kissed down Manel's neck. 

"But I wanna tease ya!" Thomok growled. "I wanna make ya a whimperin' and quiverin' mess as I get rid of my excess of arousal." Manel's breath hitched as Thomok murmured downright filth into his ear as he ground his hips on the satyr's groin. "I'm gonna make ya feel so good, ya can't walk right the rest of the day! Yeah, I'm gonna suck ya dry!" Thomok promised as his signature smirk graced his lips. Manel always knew, deep down, that messing around with Thomok was a terrible idea, especially since he held such strong feelings for him! But Thomok was always so willing, and he was always so prone to teasing! It was always more and more, until Manel had to hide and relieve himself as he heard Thomok burst out in laughter at his... issue.

Thomok grabbed Manel's hands and placed them on his chest. "C'mon, I know ya love lookin', so now I'm lettin' ya touch!" Thomok purred as he felt Manel desperately grab at him like a starving man. "That's right, grab at me. I'm your lil' cocksleeve tonight, so use me any way ya want!" 

Manel felt his groin grow hot as he let his hands run over Thomok's lean body. He clearly worked out with all his swimming and fighting, and holy fuck did Manel find that attractive. Thomok rubbed his clothed dick against Manel's exposed one with a satisfied growl. He pulled away soon enough to eye Manel's dick. He was always slightly surprised that it was more human-like in appearance than the expected goat-like... not that either were a problem, if Thomok was on the clock. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked it inside his wet mouth. Manel threw his hand to his mouth to muffle his quiet gasp and subsequent moan.

Thomok swirled his tongue around it before he took Manel in deeper and sucked harder. He felt the pooling in his stomach grow more and more, which consumed him every second more. He palmed himself against his pants, and groaned in relief as he finally felt some semblance of pleasure instead of the frustration he had all day! Thomok pushed Manel all the way into his throat and shoved his hand in his pants. Every fucking second felt like heaven and hell at the same time. 

Manel fell back onto his pillow and sighed as Thomok's tongue worked him up. He hooked his hooved legs over Thomok's shoulders and grabbed at Thomok's sandy blond hair. 

“Th-thomok, you ca-oh _fuck_ \- can’t do this!” Manel whimpered as Thomok’s tongue dragged over the side of his aching cock. Thomok laughed warm breath that made Manel twitch and hit his bottom lip slightly.

”I think I can, and I know I fuckin’ will. Now shut the hell up.” Thomok responded as he stuffed his mouth again.   
  


Every moment built up more and more pressure, which took a toll on the overaroused Thomok. He whined repeatedly over and on Manel's dick until he groaned one final time as he fucked his hand through his cum staining his pants. His hand rubbed harder as his cock twitched and released his cum on the inside of his pants. Line after line of cum made Thomok growl as his heat finally crashed itself out in his violently delicious orgasm.

Manel let out tiny high-pitched moans as he pushed his cock deeper into Thomok's mouth. He guided Thomok softly as the pooling in his gut bordered on overflowing. "Thomok, I'm go-nngh!" Manel warned, but Thomok swallowed around him _just right_ and he couldn't help it! Manel panicked as he felt his orgasm rush through him and pulled Thomok by his hair off of his cock, which ended up with Thomok’s cheeks, lips, and neck being painted with Manel’s cum.

"Ah fuck... that did it, I'm good now." Thomok sighed in self-satisfaction. After a few shuddering breaths, Thomok spoke again. "Now, 5 bronze, if you will."

"Wh-what?" Manel panted out as Thomok grabbed his coinpurse. 

"I never agreed to lettin' ya explode on my face, I'm bein' compensated for extra services!" Thomok explained as he licked the sperm off of his lips and cheeks. 

"I- you-... fine. Now, if you're satisfied, I will be going back to bed you wealth-hungry deviant."

  
Thomok chuckled and picked up his shirt, which he subsequently wiped the excess cum onto. Yeah, it would stain, but Thomok didn’t really care. There was a river close by that he could wash it in anyways. 

"Yeah yeah, g'night n'all that fluffy shit." He waved casually as he returned to his bedroll, clearly happy with himself.  
  


Manel covered his face in embarrassment and shame as his heart squeezed and leaped for joy. While Thomok didn’t reciprocate the romantic feelings, at least he got the joy of the sexual pleasures with him... but was that really enough?


End file.
